shut up
by 404bete
Summary: And all Lucy did was beat Natsu's high score in Call of Duty. Nalu AU.


**shut up**

 _And all Lucy did was beat Natsu's high score in Call of Duty._

* * *

"Natsu, it is not the end of the world."

Is he actually crying? Oh God, I think he's crying.

"But… but, you, I can't believe you did that."

I roll my eyes. "All I did was beat your high score, Natsu."

"In _Call of Duty_. And by _ten thousand points_."

"Look here. In the gaming world, ten thousand points is practically equivalent to one," I sigh.

"Fantastic. First, my enemy arrives on my doorstep because her parents are out of town and I have to baby-sit her-"

"Even though she can take care of herself perfectly," I say, cutting his sentence. But he keeps on babbling.

"-then I discover that she beat me in my favorite video game, racked up a higher score than I did-"

I shrug. "It's actually not that hard."

He scrunches his face and mutters a soft, "girls."

"Seriously, Natsu? It's not my fault that you suck, in every other aspect but- uh, what are you good at? It seems to have slipped my mind."

"Ha, ha. So funny, Heartfilia."

Oh, my. Whenever the one and only Natsu Dragneel uses my last name, it means he's gonna get oh-too-cocky in no time. Brace yourselves, people.

I merely stare at him trying to look indifferent.

"You're so good at being dense," he begins. "I've beaten you in lots of things-"

"Except your video game."

"-like sports-"

"You're the one whose gender is on their side. Did you know that an elderly man could beat a twenty year old woman in an arm wrestling competition, unless, of course, that elderly man is dying or that twenty year old lady is a professional wrestler."

"-and chess, remember when you tried to play checkers with the pieces?"

"It was a travel pack, I think. So it could also be used to play checkers, too..." I furrow my eyebrows. "I think."

"I also outbeat you by a couple good miles in academics."

"A terrible number reference. You beat me by two marks."

"In the video game world it's worth twenty thousand points."

I groan and rub my forehead with my hand, the other resting on my hip. "Here we go."

"Your looks definitely cannot match mine. I mean, look at me! Perfect pink tresses-"

I snort quietly. Pink.

"-that is what the girls say, right? Also dazzling onyx eyes, perfect lips, smooth sun-kissed skin, a gorgeous body-"

"And your humility?"

"Of course, I'm very humble. It's a part of my charisma."

"Of course, Natsu," I roll my eyes, sarcasm dripping off my tone. But him being the typical Natsu Dragneel, he's much _too humble_ to notice it. "It's so obviously your best character trait."

He grins his infamous grin known for getting girls weak in their knees. "Glad you think so."

"You know, I'm gonna speak truthfully. I'm very surprised that some girls in school don't fall at your feet. You're obviously a striking personality that no one could ignore. No one cares if you don't care a penny about a girl's feelings. No one could possibly notice if you kiss a girl one minute and ditch her the next."

"Hey, I don't do that."

"Oh, really? Name one girl you've actually loved." I cross my arms and tap my right foot in the carpeted surface repeatedly.

"Lisanna Strauss."

I raise one of my eyebrows. "She cheated on you."

"Oh, you noticed. Brilliant, my enemy is not as blind as I think."

"I'm not that insensitive in any way."

"Then, tell me how she doesn't notice little details. Such slight details other girls might have noticed, but she doesn't."

I narrow my eyes. "Are you calling me dense?"

"Duh. Do I need to draw you a picture?"

But before I could respond, he holds up his hand.

"Don't answer that." He grabs a sketchpad sitting on the glass coffee table and starts scribbling a few things on it.

"This," he says, "is you."

I tilt my head, inspecting his badly-drawn sketch that is supposed to be me. "My butt is big, but it's not that big."

"It's a stick figure."

"My butt's still not that big."

"Whatever." He jabs his pen towards the other figure. "This is me."

"You're not that muscular."

Uh, okay. That may or may not be a lie. Natsu actually has one of the best bodies in the entire school we both are attending.

"It's a stick figure. Just shut up, okay?"

To say I'm surprised when he doesn't retort to my statement is an understatement, but nonetheless I gesture for him to continue with my head.

"Now, I, have been living in lover's hell since Lisanna left me." His eye seems to twitch.

Scary.

"That was a year ago," I mutter, matter-of-factly.

"And it still hurts."

He moved his pen to the figure with the big butt. "This is you, and you've been in my life since we were two."

"Was I as annoying to you as you were to me?"

He snorts. "Yes. Anyway, have you noticed that you and Lisanna have a lot in common?"

"No!" I instantly shout. "She is a sharp tongued, insensitive-"

"That describes you perfectly. Gosh, I can't even draw a picture for you! Look, I would make a shrine for you if you would get a MySpace account and post a lot of pictures. If I could sculpt, I would make statues of you. If I could draw something other than stick figures I would draw you. If I could-"

"Shut up," I say. "You're not making sense. You're the one who has been destroying my self-esteem. You're the one who has been making me cry. You're the one who keeps putting me down, over and over and over again."

He says nothing but his dark eyes never leaves mine.

"You're the one who laughed at me. You're the one who embarrassed me. You're the one-"

"Shut up."

"Are you echoing me now? Is this some horrible trick?"

He envelopes me in his arms. "Are you kidding me? Would you even look at me twice if I didn't do it? How do you remember me? I've tried being nice, believe me, I have. You're the only one that doesn't really care."

"That's it, then? I'm just a challenge. There are stories like this, you know. Stories that don't make sense. They flood the internet and make girls like me seem like easy prey."

"You? Easy prey? Look here Luce, you don't exactly make it easy. The girls in the stories actually feel _chemistry_. Your chemistry involves you plotting on how to kill me."

I smirk. "Shouldn't that prove we aren't meant to be?"

"No, that just shows you're inconsiderate."

"So, it's my fault?"

He groans. "That's not what I meant. Don't you see what I mean when I say you're hard headed? Just answer me one question, have you felt anything, and I mean anything, for me?"

"What do you expect me to say? That you _drive me crazy_ , that the sight of you _excites my every cell_ , that I _crave you_?" I laugh, a laugh I hope, is filled with humor.

He casts his eyes on the floor. "Maybe."

That's when I notice that he's still holding me and that my arms are hooked around his neck. His scent fills my nose and I almost gasped. Damn he smells _good_. Maybe what I said earlier was a confession of my subconscious?

Nah.

How do I feel? Feeling his warm, comfortable body against mine. It's just a hug, I reminded myself. Just a hug.

But is this what chemistry feels like?

"There's only one way to solve this," I murmur into his ear. "Look at me."

His eyes are gorgeous, aren't they?

I tilt my head and parted my lips. How exactly does this work? I press my lips against his velvet ones and try to feel what chemistry means. I can sense the electricity that tickles down my spine as I close my eyes and try to do what I saw in the movies.

It feels so good.

"Feel anything?" he whispers, as I pull apart.

"Just shut up and kiss me, again."

"We'll have lots of explainin' to do." I could see his smile though.

"Since when did you care?" I chuckle softly.

"True."

"So, just shut up."

"That's rude. Of course, it's just like my type of lady to be rude."

"I suppose it would be rude to kiss you, again, too." I laugh.

"Oh, just shut up."

* * *

 **A/N:** My attempt on trying to write a story that focuses on the dialogues but this ended up being so sappy I think I'm actually crying right now. But oh well, thank you so much for taking your precious time to read this! Leave a review? x

 _P.S: No hate on Lisanna. I just need her **that way** for the sake of this story. But I don't in any way see her as a bitch of any kind and I don't think I'm gonna be writing about her this way again if I need her in a story._


End file.
